


Desperate Measures (X-Ray and Vav AU)

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, X-Ray and Vav AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A REWRITE! (X-Ray and Vav AU by tinypeckers.tumblr.com - please don't subject your eyes to it.)</p><p>Since becoming superheroes, Gavin and Ray have been spending an awful lot of time together and Michael is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late morning in the Achievement Hunter office. Sweaty hands clutched slick controllers, tired eyes trained to the screens as they recorded another let's play. They'd been there for hours, battling it out in a war of the ages between team lads and team gents and so it was an understatement to say they were relieved when someone finally won.  
"Woohoo!" Gavin screamed as he leapt from his chairs, limbs flailing with excitement. Geoff, Jack and Ryan congratulated them on their win as the lads less than graciously celebrated it.  
"Suck on that, bitches!" Michael taunted, chucking his controller onto his already cluttered desk before he stopped his capture. Gavin lifted his hand, offering a high five. Michael attempted to do exactly that until Ray stood and managed it before him. Gavin and Ray hugged it out as Michael sat awkwardly between them.  
"Couldn't have done it without you, Ray!" Gavin chuckled.  
"X-Ray and Vav!" Ray cheered in return. It was at this point Michael rose from his chair and gestured to himself.  
"Hey!" He sulked. Gavin laughed, ruffling his curls.  
"Not without Mogar either, of course." He smiled.

  
Geoff told them that they could celebrate their win by treating themselves to lunch and the lad's stomachs readily agreed. But their excitement was cut short when it happened. The one thing Michael dreaded would happen. An emergency. It was no secret within the office that the often joked about alter egos of Michael's coworkers, X-Ray and Vav, were quite real and often helped to solve crimes around Austin. So it wasn't a surprise when their special, sleek cell phone went off. Ray slipped it from his pocket, answering it as his big grin fell from his face. Gavin waited, all jokes aside. Michael waited as well but not because he cared. No, it was entirely the opposite. Michael hoped that it wasn't too big of a deal and Gavin and Ray would decide the cops could handle it on their own. They'd have their lunch and the day would go as planned. But, as expected, his hopes were crushed when Gavin and Ray shared a look that only they understood.  
"Er, Michael we're going to have to put this on hold..." Ray started awkwardly.  
"We'll do it some other time, yeah?" Gavin asked. His eyes were big and ridiculously green, holding Michael hostage as they pleaded with him. Reluctantly, Michael nodded.  
"You're my boy, Michael!" Gavin squealed as he bounced away with Ray.  
"Yeah, you're my boy too." Michael muttered as he was yet again left alone.

  
"Kablam!" Gavin, or rather Vav, yelled dramatically as he knocked a burglar out with his trademark pogo stick. Vav stood over the unconscious criminal with his hands on his hips, rather proud of himself. He looked rather comical in his blue tights and red pants, black cape flowing in the wind and union jack very much out of place. On the other hand Ray, aka X-Ray, was having some problems. He was in a fist fight with the burlier o the two men that had attempted to rob a jewellers, stopped only by the crime fighting duo. Their fight was even but it didn't look to be ending soon and Ray's stamina was quickly depleting.  
"Hey... Vav... A little help?" X-Ray asked of his partner which seemed to snap Vav out of his trance.  
"Huh? Oh sorry X-Ray!" Vav ran towards the brawling men, leaping and landing ungracefully on top of the criminal as he knocked him down. The man's head hit the concrete with a satisfying thunk with Vav's fall was softened by his body. Vav stood, brushing off his suit before assessing the damage he'd caused.

  
"Is he dead?" He asked cautiously, chewing his lip as he stared down at the man. X-Ray nudged the man with his foot. They were both relieved to find that he was, in fact, still alive and breathing.  
"Doesn't seem like it, just unconscious." X-Ray confirmed.  
"Oh thank god." Vav breathed out, relieved to find he hadn't killed a man - innocent or not.  
"Well, I suppose we should get this," X-Ray gestured to the stolen goods, "back to the store and hand these idiots over to the cops." X-Ray suggested, clearly a little out of breath.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a top idea X-Ray!" Gavin agreed, grinning as he scooped up the jewellry and left X-Ray to tackle the two unconscious criminals. Gavin attempted to feign innocence when X-Ray glared at him and, when that obviously failed, sighed as he slung the loot over his shoulder and offered a helping hand to his partner.

  
Lunchtime had been and gone by the time X-Ray and Vav finally made their way back to their headquarters (more commonly known as Rooster Teeth). Michael stood and walked to the entrance when he heard them enter, not that he'd been anxiously awaiting their return. He was greeted by the duo still dressed in their superhero outfits, having yet to change. Michael found his eyes drawn to Gavin in particular, unconsciously licking his lips at the sight. Michael had always secretly found Gavin slightly attractive. Honestly, if it weren't for the whole crime fighting gig Michael would have believed Gavin wore it only to torment him.  
"How'd it go?" He asked as casually as a man could when as he sneakily glanced at his best friend's pelvis.  
"It was well, y'know. We're just going to change and yeah..." Ray said awkwardly, heading to the bathroom with Gavin in tow. The Brit brushed past Michael.  
"Oh, right, okay. See you in the office." He muttered after them.

  
"What's so funny?" Michael asked when they entered the office, laughing together.  
"Oh, just something that happened while we were out." Ray snorted. Oh, Michael thought. He felt a little pissed off, it was as though they were silently bragging. They might as well have said oh, superhero stuff - you wouldn't understand. Stupid pricks, Michael thought to himself, thinking that they're better than him. He huffed as he resumed editing, paying no attention to a certain someone as he plopped down into his chair beside him. It didn't take long for him to wheel it closer to the Jersey man, propping his elbows upon Michael's desk.  
"So, Michael. What did you do at lunch?" Gavin asked, honestly interested. Michael's annoyance ebbed away, Gavin was too sweet. It was hard to stay mad at him.  
"Nothing, just ate. I didn't save the world like some people I know." Michael shoved him playfully. Gavin chuckled before he pouted, those damn puppy eyes back again.  
"Aw, we didn't get lunch though! I'm hungry." Gavin complained and Michael shook his head.  
"You're lucky you've got me. There's chicken in the fridge." Gavin's eyes lit up before he hugged Michael. Michael returned the hug, finding comfort in Gavin's arms. He had to resist tugging Gavin back when he pulled away.  
"You're the best, hey Ray! There's chicken in the fridge!" Gavin exclaimed while Michael rolled his eyes. Idiot.

  
The next time they spoke, other than the occasional comment or to record a let's play, was at the end of the day. As Geoff was leaving he tapped Gavin on the shoulder,  
"Hey Gav, you coming home yet?" He asked. Gavin shook his head, messy hair falling across his face. Geoff frowned. "How are you going to get back then?" Geoff asked, concerned. Michael chose that moment to interject, having been eavesdropping on their conversation.  
"I'm staying late to record Rage Quit, if you don't mind waiting I can give you a lift. Maybe even a bite to eat?" Michael asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Gavin beamed while Geoff offered Michael a knowing look that the Jersey man pointedly ignored.  
"That'd be top, thanks Michael!" Gavin exclaimed, grinning as Michael laughed. Geoff shrugged, leaving with Jack in tow. It was only Ray, Gavin and Michael left. For a short while, they worked quietly. Eventually though, Ray picked up his stuff.  
"Well, I'moff. Bye guys." He said before disappearing through the door. Michael tried not to blush when he realised it was just himself and Gavin, alone in the office.

  
Michael cleared his throat, trying to catch Gavin's attention. It failed. Gavin was staring mindlessly at his screen, no longer editing but merely procrasinating. Michael could hear the music blaring from his headphines. Michael raised his voice,  
"Gavin." He waited. Nothing. Michael quickly grew impatient, hitting Gavin's arm and catching the brunet off guard. Gavin jumped, ripping his headphones off.  
"Bloody hell, you scared me! What's up?" Gavin questioned.  
"I was just warning you I'm about to record now. Plus, turn the damn headphones down you're going to go deaf." Michael said with a harsh tone, though it was meant to sound caring. Gavin rolled his eyes at him, he sounded like his mother. But he turned them down, not wanting to aggravate Michael anymore than he had to. Michael opened up his game, a poorly made arcade game with shapes. Damn shapes, Michael hated them by now. Alas, it was his job. Michael spared a fleeting glance in Gavin's direction before he hit record.

  
Michael was well and truly enraged. He had been playing the stupid game for well over an hour. It was far too long. Gavin almost leapt from his chair as Michael hurled his controller to the floor. Michael stood up, his chair clattering to the ground in his wake. Gavin slipped off his headphones, peering innocently up at Michael.  
"What are you looking at?" Michael demanded, voice a little too loud. Gavin's head snapped back to his screen immediately. Michael sighed, the tension slipping away from him. He looked to Gavin, smiling faintly. "Sorry... How about that meal?" Michael asked hopefully. Gavin, never able to hold a grudge for long, grinned goofily up at Michael and leapt from his chair in excitement.  
"Hell yeah, Michael!" He exclaimed, wrapping Michael in an impromptu hug that wasn't unappreciated. Michael relaxed into it. Tonight would definitely make up for lunch.

  
The meal had been going well as far as Michael was concerned. He'd managed to make Gavin laugh on more than one occasion, including that little giggle Gavin did that always ended in a gleeful snort. Gavin was cramming pork chops into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, listening intently as Michael talked about nothing in particular. He was just happy to have Gavin's undivided attention, for once.  
"Michael," Gavin attempted to say between chews, "thanks for taking me out tonight." Gavin said.  
"No problem. You're my boy, remember?" Michael said enthusiastically while Gavin giggled. He wiped the juice that had dribbled down his chin and Michael raised his eyebrows.  
"You're my boy too, Michael." Gavin kept chewing as he spoke, spraying chunks of meat everywhere. Michael should have been disgusted. But he wasn't, couldn't be - Gavin was too perfect in his eyes.

  
Michael's happiness was short lived. Gavin, halfway through attempting to steal food from Michael's plate, recieved a phone call. Gavin blushed as it rang in his pocket, dropping his fork to the table as he kindly excused himself. Michael could see it across Gavin's features as he recognised the caller id. Michael swallowed, pointedly looking away from Gavin when guilt flooded into his eyes. He felt bad for ruining their meal and Michael didn't even have to ask who called. Michael didn't have to question what they wanted as Gavin awkwardly waved Michael goodbye, pointing to his phone and pouting before running from the restaurant. Michael just knew. He cursed whomever was in trouble that night, grumbling to himself as he gestured to their waiter and demanded the bill. He didn't have the heart to finish the meal. His night had been ruined because Gavin couldn't take a break for once and just enjoy a simple meal. Dejected and frustrated, Michael left the restaurant alone.

  
Four teenagers crowded some dork in an empty street, laughing at him. Dressed in green, the pathetic nerd had come to an old lady's aid when they had ambushed her for fun. They were confident that they'd already won, that this was their lucky night and they'd be able to beat up two defenceless people that night. They did not expect when the green freak landed a punch to easily the tallest of them all. Their surprised gasps echoed. It was on. But not, it seemed, before their opponent's friend had arrived. This man was much taller than the other, though he wore a similar suit and sported the same style cape. It should have been hilarious that he entered on a pogo stick but the teens found no humour in it as he bounced towards them.   
"What's going on here, then?" Said Vav, clearly amused. X-Ray was still beating on the tallest teenager. When his questioned went unanswered, Vav lifted his pogo stick high into the air and looked towards the rest of the group. He ran towards them and, like frightened little girls, they fled. X-Ray let up on his victim and was pleased when the boy returned the old lady's purse before following in his friends footsteps.

  
The dynamic duo shared a high five before rushing to help the startled old lady. She'd been pushed to the ground in the commotion, maybe by a very regretful X-Ray. Vav helped her onto her own two feet, smiling down at her as she studied the strange men. X-Ray offered her the purse, which she took happily.  
"Thank you so much. Teenagers these days are so troublesome." She tutted, shaking her head condescendingly.Vav nodded, patting her back gently.  
"That they are, ma'am." He agreed. Before the curious and slightly baffled old lady could ask them anymore questioned, the pair climbed onto their respective vehicles. Vav bounced away on his trusty pogo stick while X-Ray steadied himself upon his unicycle and cycled into the night. As they grew increasingly smaller and further into the distance, the old lady muttered under her breath,  
"What a peculiar pair."

  
A short while later, Gavin tumbled into the front door of the Ramsey residence. He startled Geoff and Griffon, who had been content watching movies until Gavin's loud return. They turned to see the slightly raggedy superhero standing in the living room doorway, obviously out of breath. Geoff shook his head, still amazed at how Gavin and Ray had survived this long.  
"Welcome home." Griffon greeted nicely. Gavin smiled back at her, offering a small wave before he began to walk to his room to change. He didn't get far.  
"Michael called. A lot." Geoff added. Gavin paused, backtracking a few steps before sticking his head back in the doorway.  
"He did?" He asked curiously. Geoff nodded while Griffon gave him a thumbs up. Gavin grinned, he loved that Michael cared enough to worry about him while he was out. It was just a bonus that it annoyed Geoff when Michael called a hundred times to see if Gavin had returned home yet. Gavin just liked annoying people in general. Gavin ducked back into the hall, ready to change and wash away all the secrets his superhero alter ego held.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was worried about you." Michael confessed down the phone, finding comfort in Gavin's small laugh on the other end.  
"I know, silly boy. But I was fine! Ray had it control when I got there!" Gavin admitted.  
"Oh. Maybe you don't need to be there all the time then..." Michael said hopefully. He hated that Gavin always had to leave him to ponce around in tight suits with that rose loving rat.  
"I can't do that! There's no X-Ray without Vav!" Gavin protested, oblivious to the bitterness in Michael's voice.  
"Fine, fine." Michael sighed. He knew Gavin liked playing superhero with Ray and Michael never wanted to make Gavin unhappy. But sometimes he wished that they could just spend more time together. It wasn't too much to ask, was it?  
"Michael..." Gavin whispered down the phone. He'd finally realised something was up with Michael. Three minutes late. Michael assumed it was because he'd gone quiet. It made him wonder whether Gavin would have noticed at all otherwise.  
"Gavino..." He cooed whispered back.  
"Are you all right?" Gavin asked, honestly concerned.  
"Yeah, I just miss my boy. Y'know?" Michael sighed. It was true. He missed his boy.

  
"Aw, Michael! I miss you too. We should do something." Gavin squealed down the phone, a little too loudly. Michael pulled the phone from his ear, smiling for the first time since Gavin had abandoned him at dinner. It sounded nice. To spend time with Gavin.  
"Like what?" He asked, trying to not to sound as eager as he felt. Gavin took a while to think. A long while. A long, agonizing while. But eventually his stupid, totally unattractive accent blessed Michael's ears.  
"Can I come over? We can watch movies!" Gavin suggested and Michael's heart fluttered. He was more than happy for Gavin to come over. It was unbelievable to Michael that someone like Gavin, as attractive and wondeful as he was, would ever want to spend the night watching movies with Michael. But, as Michael's luck would have it, he did and Michael wanted nothing more to indulge him. But he wasn't going to let Gavin in on that.  
"Fine," He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, "Hurry, I'm going to start popping the popcorn now. If you're not here in ten, I'm starting without you." Michael said before he hung up.

  
Gavin and Michael had been snuggled on his couch for a while now. Gavin had wriggled under Michael's arm and pressed his head against Michael's chest. Michael was absent-mindedly playing with Gavin's hair. Gavin liked it when they were like this, alone. He knew this wasn't what best friends normally did together and he secretly wished they were like this all the time. But he daren't confess that to Michael, scared of losing what little affection Michael showed him now. It was while he was thinking this that Gavin lost track of the movie which was a bad mistake on his part. He really should have been paying attention, especially since it was a horror movie. A loud noise came blaring out of Michael's speakers and sent an unsuspecting Gavin straight into Michael's lap. Michael couldn't keep a straight face as he pulled Gavin tighter against him, trying to comfort him. He laughed when Gavin clutched his arms tightly.  
"Michael, I don't like this movie at all." Gavin whimpered. He'd buried his face into Michael's shoulder, breathe tickling his neck. Michael wanted to leave the movie on, if only to soothe and comfort Gavin. But Michael couldn't do that to his boy and despite his wishes, the Michael found himself turning the movie off.

  
Gavin physically relaxed, looking up at Michael as he shook his head.  
"What?" Gavin demanded, frowning up at him.  
"Nothing, you're just a wuss." Michael chuckled. Gavin shook his head furiously.  
"I'm not." He said defiantly and Micahel raised a questioning eyebrow. It was a challenge and Gavin easily took the bait. "I fight criminals almost everyday - I am not a scaredy cat." Gavin insisted when Michael didn't back down. Michael laughed in his face. Gavin was losing and he knew it.  
"Yet, Vav the great superhero, a couple of monsters make you jump out of your skin? Pathetic." Michael teased. Gavin folded his arms, pouting. Michael wasn't being fair. Gavin was brave, he swore he was.  
"Well, it's stupid. They're not even real anyway. Besides, I'm so strong that even if I was scared I could take 'em!" Gavin puffed out his chest proudly, confident in his strength. Michael cackled, wiping joyous tears from his eyes.

  
Gavin went from perching on Michael's lap to being pinned to the couch in a matter of seconds. Michael grinned cockily from above him, hands easily pinning Gavin's wrists to the cushions.  
"Feeling strong now, Gavino?" Michael taunted as Gavin stuggled futively beneath him. It was obvious that Michael was much stronger and had the upper hand.  
"Michael!" Gavin pouted, "let me up, please." Gavin dragged the final word out, making his eyes big and watery. It always worked. But this time, Michael didn't give up. Instead he leant closer to Gavin's face, breath fanning across Gavin's skin.  
"Hmm... I don't know. I quite like you from this angle, y'know." Michael murmured. Gavin blushed, prompting Michael to smile wider. Gavin whimpered. Michael relented. "Fine but... you have to kiss me first." Michael declared, fully expecting for Gavin not to take the bait. He couldn't have been more wrong.

  
Gavin tried to escape only once more, giving up fairly quickly before he lifted his head only slightly and brushed his lips against Michael's. Their lips were chapped and the angle was horribly wrong. There was nothing they could do about the first problem but Michael easily solved the latter by turning his head only slightly. Gavin was gentle, almost shy, as he started to get into it. Michael was much more aggressive, nibbling on Gavin's lower lip before Gavin's lips parted slightly and he could slide his tongue inside the Brit's mouth. Gavin accepted it readily. For a while, their tongues brushed by each other experimentally before they got the hang of it. Michael easily dominated the kiss, not that Gavin minded in the slighest. As the kiss grew heated, Michael began to relax. The pressure on Gavin's wrists began to let up. Gavin saw it as an oppportunity. He broke the kiss and wriggled free, running from Michael and into the bedroom instead.  
"You chump!" Gavin called as he ran. Michael rolled his eyes, collapsing onto the floor as he longed for Gavin's soft lips on his. It was short lived and soon he was hot on Gavin's tail, laughing when Gavin squealed at his approach.

  
When he'd arrived at work, Michael was happy. Now? Not so much. They were filming a new Minecraft let's play which were usually Michael's favourite. Gavin, for the past few minutes, had found himself in a spot of trouble. But instead of whining for Michael, as Gavin usually would, he was pining for Ray. Michael wasn't pleased.  
"R-Ray! The monsters, they're go-oh, oh bollocks!" Gavin vented, fingers tapping frantically at his controller. He was surrounded by zombies and had no chance in surviving alone.  
"I'm here for you, don't worry!" Ray said as he swooped in and saved the day. Gavin clapped in delight as Ray cleared them. With each clap, Michael's patience was depleting.  
"Gavin! STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!" Michael screamed when he could take it no more. Gavin sat like a deer in headlights, watching Michael. Everyone stopped, looking at Michael.  
"Er, everything all right there buddy?" Geoff asked hesitantly, aware that they were still recording. Michael took a deep breath, his face flushing red from embarassment. He avoided Gavin's eyes as he continued to hunt for iron ore in the game.

  
"I'm fucking peachy, Geoff." Michael said through gritted teeth and it was promptly dropped. Gavin felt confused, unsure of why Michael was acting so strange. They'd been fine earlier, they were awesome last night. But today, something was off. Gavin didn't like it. It was eating away at him.  
"Hey, Michael. Want some iron? I've got plenty." Ray offered kindly. He didn't like to see Michael so agitated. Michael shrugged him off, his cold stare transfixed on his screen.  
"Nah, Ray. You keep it." Michael muttered, barely audible and only just loud enough for the microphone to pick it up. Ray easily shrugged it off, rushing to Gavin's aid once again as they battled their way through a dungeon. The let's play continued, complete with stupid jokes and ridiculous deaths. They pretended Michael's small outburst didn't happen and, unsurpisingly, Ray one once again. Michael merely sighed, shaking his head and leaving the room as he babbled about wanting to eat.

  
"What's up with him?" Geoff asked Gavin as soon as Michael was out of ear shot. Gavin shrugged, looking a little pitiful. Geoff was curious. "Did anything happen while you were at his? Anything bad?" Gavin shook his head in the negative. It had been a great night but maybe that was just it... it might have been great for just Gavin. He began to worry that perhaps it had gone too far, he'd scared Michael away. Gavin wasn't so sure he was comfortable with being the source of Michael's bad mood, he hated to see Michael so angry. Though it was his job to rage and rant, Michael rarely did so in his average life. It seemed almost surreal and Gavin swore that he'd talk to Michael once he'd returned, sitting there and planning a small speech he'd prepared. That thought, however, was promptly thrown out of the window when a familiar sound rang through the air. Gavin looked up, catching Ray's eye as he listened to the person on the other end of the shiny red phone. He hung up minutes later and Gavin followed him silently from the room.

  
X-Ray and Vav arrived on the scene of what appeared to be a serious hate crime. A very angry, red faced man in a pinstripe suit stood fuming by his car or rather, what was left of it. The black saloon car was beaten, dented and scratched to pieces. It was hardly recognisable for what it once was. Its windows lay in pieces on the ground and every tire had been slashed. Cops were hovering around the vehicle, looking quite lost and confused. The two superheroes approached one of them, tapping himm lightly on the shoulder.  
"So, what's going on here?" X-Ray asked calmly. He was scanning the area, searching for clues while the balf cop scratched his shiny head.  
"I've not got a clue, X-Ray. This man," Hes gestured to the distressed businessman, "says he just went inside the bank and when he returned his car was wrecked." X-Ray frowned. Vav bent down and picked up one of the many glass shards that littered the road. Whoever had done this was very mad for whatever reason. They had inflicted serious damage.

  
"Do we have any witnesses?" Vav questioned, clutching the glass in his hand. Absent-mindedly, Gavin felt the weight of it as he tried to concentrate. The officer shook his head, looking dumb founded. X-Ray nodded and headed over the victim in an attempt to make sense of what had happened. The man was ranting down the phone to one of his supposed colleagues.  
"Excuse me sir, may I speak to you?" X-Ray asked. The business man held up his hand, telling X-Ray to wait. While he found this rude, X-Ray wasn't particularly surprised. People were often ungrateful. When his call finally ended, the businessman frowned at X-Ray.  
"Sir, is there anyone you know who might have done this to you?" X-Ray started before the man could question him on his appearance. The man shrugged, nervously biting at the stubs of his nails. X-Ray fought not to cringe, he hated the habit.  
"No, I mean I've pissed off a few people but that's business, right? No one would ever go as far as this to get back at me." The man gestured to his car as he spoke, looking utterly helpless. X-Ray could only nod, preparing to ask him another question.

  
Vav was busying himself by surveying the crime scene. He was never one with words and often left that to X-Ray, instead taking advantage of his eyesight to pick out small clues. He was crouched on his knees, squinting to look at every bit of the crime scene. He was starting to give up when he saw it. A bracelet. Vav frowned as he reached to pick it up, turning the rubber in his hands as he fought to remember where he knew it from. He recognized it, that much was clear. He gestured his partner over as he clutched the bracelet. X-Ray wrapped up his interview with the victim, having found nothing of interest. With a few parting condolences, X-Ray left him to head to Vav. He frowned at the object in his partners hands, pointing it out.  
"What's that?" He questioned as he stared at it.  
"It's a bracelet, I found it near the tires." Vav said in return, still staring at it.  
"Evidence. We should hand it over. It's starting to look like we'll be working on this for a while." X-Ray said regretfully, he knew how Vav hated long cases. But Vav only nodded, eyes never leaving the bracelet. What was so familiar about it?

  
At the office, Michael had calmed down and was now happily editing. He was startled when someone came up behind him, loosely wrapping their arms around his neck. He spun his chair around, effectively breaking their hold as he glared up at them.  
"Gavin!" He yelled, easily recognising his friend. Though, technically, he was staring up at Vav. Gavin stood with his hands on his hips, a mockery of the hero's pose as his cape hung behind him. Michael briefly thought about what it would be like to be wrapped in the cape, hugged tight to his boy's body. In fact, Michael's mind dared to think of much naughtier things that weren't appropriate for the office and involved a lot less cape and a lot more skin.  
"Hello, Michael." Gavin stole him from his thoughts, his voice purposefully and stupidly deep.  
"Superheroes only change their voices to hide their identity. I know it's you." Michael replied, rolling his eyes. Gavin pouted, urging Michael to play along.  
"I'm here to save you." Gavin continued in his deep voice. Michael only laughed in his face. "Michael, seriously! You ruined it." Gavin pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

  
Michael didn't stop laughing but he did at least stand up, wrapping his arms around Gavin's shoulders and forcing him into a hug. Gavin didn't move, arms still folded and lips still twisted into a pout.  
"Go and change, you idiot. We'll go get pizza or something." Michael suggested, wiping a tear from his eye. Gavin tried very hard not to yet he couldn't help to smile. Michael's laugh was infectious and his smile was dazzling. It was adorable, the way dimples formed in his cheeks. Seeing Michael's smile and hearing his laugh cured everything, for Gavin at least. It washed away his worries when they lingered, like they had today. All thoughts about what his second identity, Vav, had got up to were pushed to the back of his mind and the bracelet was easily forgotten about. None of that mattered now, not when Michael was looking at him like that. With the promise of pizza, Gavin did as he was told. He felt lucky to have someone like Michael.


End file.
